The purpose of this project is to determine the objective clinical response rate of TIL therapy in HPV-positive cancers and to investigate the specificity, phenotype, and function of TIL from HPV-positive cancers in vitro and in vivo. Our laboratory has established the feasibility of generating TIL from HPV-positive cancers at clinical grade and scale. Based on that work we have initiated a clinical trial of TIL from HPV-positive cancers (HPV-TIL) with the primary end point of objective clinical response rate. The trial is open to accrual at this time. Laboratory studies to characterize HPV-TIL and to innovate the next generate of cellular therapies for this family of diseases are ongoing. We have reported in the Journal of Clinical Oncology that complete tumor regression occurred in 2/9 women with cervical cancer treated on this protocol. This finding supports proof-of-principle for cellular therapy in epithelial cancers. The trial is ongoing and includes the treatment of a cohort of patients with non-cervical HPV+ cancers.